Promesse
by Goupix67
Summary: "... J'ai peur pour mon fils... Tu seras là pour lui s'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête à cet instant. Son cœur se serra brusquement à cette pensée. Ses mains tremblantes tenaient fortement le cadre. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. "Pauvre chose..." Voilà les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche.
**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je reviens avec un OS aujourd'hui !**

 **Mais attention, petite particularité : je laisse SLG de côté dans cette FF-ci pour aller exploiter le monde magnifique du manga Black Butler (en japonais, Kuroshitsuji) !**  
 **Je précise que le ship évoqué ici n'est que supposé, presque tout est inventé. Certains passages sont tirés de scans des chapitres non-parus en France, ce n'est pas vraiment du spoil mais bon...**  
 **J'ai essayé de relier mon histoire farfelue à la vraie histoire !**

 **Bref, assez parlé. Je vous laisse découvrir !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Yana Toboso, auteure de Black Butler.**

 **よく読みます (Bonne lecture !)**

* * *

Promesse

 _"... J'ai peur pour mon fils... Tu seras là pour lui s'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête à cet instant. Son cœur se serra brusquement à cette pensée. Ses mains tremblantes tenaient fortement le cadre. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

"Pauvre chose..."

Voilà les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche. Il se mua ensuite dans un profond silence, un silence dérangeant, angoissant. Une froideur engourdissait ses membres, partant du sol et grimpant sur ses pieds, ses jambes, passant en-dessous de son manteau et de sa peau pour atteindre son cœur. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'une autre pensée envahit son esprit.

Un souvenir joyeux.

Réconfortant.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'embêter parfois ce Diedrich ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui confier Ciel !"

La porte claquée, la voix fatiguée et colérique de l'héritier des Phantomhive retentit soudainement dans la salle de billard vide. Enfin, qu'il pensait vide.

"Hi, hi, hi... Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne le supporterais plus avec le temps..."

Vincent se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il n'eut véritablement besoin de regarder la personne venant de lui parler : il la reconnut immédiatement.

"- Ah, Undertaker... Tu avais sûrement raison...

\- J'ai toujours raison."

Un bruit de craquement de biscuit brusqua le silence installé entre les deux protagonistes. Undertaker avait prononcé ces paroles d'un air grave, posé et sûr de lui, ce qui parut étrange à Vincent. C'était bien la première fois que son "ami" lui parlait ainsi. Serait-il en colère contre le chef des Phantomhive car il n'avait pas écouté ses conseils ? Ou se moquait-il de lui ?

Le croque-mort fixait avidement un autre biscuit qu'il avala goulûment, tout comme le premier. Sa tête se redressa soudainement et son regard caché par ses longs cheveux gris plongea dans celui de Vincent. Il vit son air tourmenté, et commença subitement à ricaner devant la moue renfermée de son acolyte.

"Vincent... Ce n'était pas pour te contrarier ! Mais je te l'avais bien dit !"

Le noble, sous le ton moqueur d'Undertaker, sourit en coin. Son ami savait constamment comment l'exaspérer, mais cela l'amusait toujours. Son collègue étrange l'intriguait à chaque fois.  
Ledit collègue commença à tourner autour de la table de billard en sifflotant, deux queues de billard pour jouer à la main. Il s'arrêta net et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Vincent avait bien pris ses paroles. Tant mieux. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers Vincent et lui jeta une queue que le comte attrapa à la volée.

"- Undertaker... Tu veux vraiment jouer ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !, soupira Vincent.

\- Voyons, me refuserais-tu vraiment cette partie, à moi ?, répliqua le croque-mort, contrarié. Ça m'étonnerait... Et puis, je crois que nous n'avons jamais joué ensemble. Cela permettrait de nous amuser tous les deux... Hi, hi, hi..."

Vincent, sous l'air bon enfant de son ami, céda et commença immédiatement la partie.  
Mais il ne se sentait apaisé.

Le jeu continuait. Vincent frémissait à chaque fois que les boules s'entre-choquaient dans ce silence glacial. Il ressentait constamment le regard de son acolyte sur lui, lorsqu'il jouait, lorsqu'il visait, même lorsqu'il le regardait tirer. C'était extrêmement désagréable de sentir un poids sur lui, et ce moment passé avec le croque-mort paraissait étrangement contrariant. L'atmosphère était pesante, lourde. Vincent avait presque envie de lâcher le bâton et sortir de la pièce. Mais il restait là, ses pieds ancrés au sol par une force surnaturelle qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Ou peut-être était-il simplement tétanisé par le regard invisible d'Undertaker qui pesait sur lui.

Le noble devait jouer. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, calculés, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Étant très bon joueur de billard, il ne se souciait de remporter la victoire sur son ami, qu'il pensait n'avoir pas beaucoup d'expérience. Néanmoins, malgré sa confiance, ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il tira. La boule touchée ne suivit pas la trajectoire que le comte avait souhaitée, l'autre boule visée ne fut touchée. Les quatre boules restantes sur la table étaient maintenant alignées, Vincent se maudit lui-même : il venait d'offrir la victoire assurée à son acolyte. Celui-ci ria même lorsqu'il vit le coup de Vincent. Était-il idiot ?

Vincent détourna le regard de la table et soupira : qu'avait-il donc aujourd'hui ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas simplement question d'honneur et de fierté de gagner. Certes, il aimait être premier et était assez mauvais joueur, mais cela ne le tracassait pas immédiatement.  
Undertaker cessa de rire lorsqu'il vit son partenaire de jeu se détourner de la table, mais un œil toujours rivé sur les boules.

"- Oooh, Monsieur le Comte boude car il ne va remporter la victoire..., blagua le croque-mort.

\- Tais-toi donc et joue."

Le ton de Vincent était froid, assez distant soudainement. Undertaker haussa un sourcil ; Vincent était donc bel et bien vexé. Mais l'homme aux longs cheveux connaissait le sentiment naissant dans le regard de son ami : la gêne.

Avant de tirer son dernier coup, il enleva lentement son chapeau et le posa sur le fauteuil au fond de la salle, habituellement réservé au comte Phantomhive. Vincent redressa ses yeux en voyant Undertaker effectuer son geste. Allait-il donc traîner cette partie en longueur ? Et pourquoi enlevait-il son chapeau ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui.  
Sentant le regard du noble sur lui, le croque-mort plaça la queue en face d'une des boules. Il ferma un œil et visa correctement le milieu de la balle noire.

Vincent remarqua soudainement que, sans le chapeau, les mèches de cheveux grises brillantes ne cachaient que vaguement les yeux de son partenaire. Son œil fermé en face de lui était même découvert.

Le coup puissant du bâton partit.

Les balles, les unes derrière les autres, roulèrent vers le trou de la table.

L'œil d'Undertaker s'ouvrit.

Il fixa Vincent, qui fut secoué par un frisson.

L'iris jaune-vert phosphorescent de son ami semblait briller, resplendir.

Vincent sentit son corps entier se raidir et trembler.

Undertaker déposa le bâton de billard sur la table sans quitter Vincent des yeux.

Il fit le tour de la table.

Il repoussa toutes les mèches de sa frange pour que ses deux yeux soient visibles.

Il se plaça devant Vincent, mêlant le brun-noisette des yeux devant lui avec le jaune-vert des siens.

L'héritier Phantomhive semblait surpris, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher son acolyte d'approcher.

Undertaker déposa soudainement mais délicatement sa main glaciale sur la joue de Vincent. Celui-ci sursauta, écarquilla un peu les yeux en sentant le geste doux, mais resta immobile.

Le comte ouvrit ses lèvres dans le but de dire quelque chose. Il voulait parler, mais ne savait quoi dire dans cette situation quelque peu intrigante ; bizarre pour celui dont le tact était renommé, et constituait sa nature même de "chien de garde de la Reine".

Il était tétanisé devant le corps grand, mince, mais imposant se dressant devant lui.

La main devenant peu à peu chaude sur sa joue lui fit penser à son père.

Un geste paternel ?

Il n'en était pas sûr lorsqu'il voyait les yeux verts luire d'une lueur étrange.

Le visage à cicatrice se rapprochait sur sien.

Il avala une goulée d'air.

Les cils argentés battaient à toute vitesse devant le noble.

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Puis une chaleur.

Deux lèvres sur les siennes.

Des paupières blanches fermées.

Une mèche de cheveux grise tombant sur le nez barré par une cicatrice.

De longs ongles noirs dans ses cheveux.

Une paume de main brûlante sur sa joue cramoisie.

Du froid.

Subitement humide.

Une larme était tombée sur son autre joue.

Les iris noisette interrogatifs fixaient les yeux à nouveaux ouverts de l'autre.

Yeux aux iris verts emplis de larmes.

Vincent ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées.

La main du comte essuya une autre larme roulant sur le visage de son ami.

Il ferma ses propres yeux.

Il passa ses mains dans la nuque de son partenaire aux cheveux argentés.

Et il renforça l'embrassade.

* * *

Une dernière larme coula des yeux du croque-mort.

Il reposa brusquement le cadre, détourna la tête de Diedrich, qui n'osait parler.

Undertaker n'avait jamais avoué à son amant la raison de sa tristesse ce jour-là, alors qu'il l'embrassait de toutes ses forces.

Vincent n'avait jamais compris.

Mais lui savait.

Il savait tout à ce moment.

Il connaissait déjà le destin tragique de l'ancien comte.

Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il s'en voudra toute sa vie.

Il l'avait laissé mourir et brûler jusqu'à devenir cendres et poussière.

Pourtant, il était allé sur les lieux du crime ce jour-là.

Dans les flammes et la chaleur ardentes.

Vincent debout aux côtés de son fils, qu'il faisait fuir.

Le comte avait une jambe brûlée, criait à son fils en larmes de partir.

Et lui, armé de sa Faux, n'avait fait que contempler le tragique spectacle.  
Il avait repris, pour un instant, son ancien "travail".

Il voulait revoir le comte.

Il ne voulait laisser personne d'autre prendre la vie de son amant.

Son fils parti, Vincent tourna la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Comme au premier baiser.

Les iris noisette tombèrent sur la lame de l'arme en face de lui.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment mais silencieusement sur le visage du shinigami.

Vincent connaissait la légende des Dieux de la Mort.

Il releva son regard vers le visage de son amant.

Et il lui sourit, un sourire éclatant, écartant ses bras comme pour attendre sa sentence.

Le shinigami leva la Faux au-dessus de lui.

Le coup partit, plus par automatisme que par volonté.

La lame de la Faux s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Vincent.

Sa Lanterne Cinématique se déroula.

Le shinigami aux cheveux longs observa la vie de l'héritier des Phantomhive.

Il sanglota en revoyant la scène de la salle de billard, puis leurs rendez-vous qui suivirent.

Il décida de s'écarter des pellicules de vie défilant devant ses yeux.

C'en était trop.

Un petit "End" apparut.

Les pellicules disparurent.

Vincent resta immobile un instant.

Il ouvrit difficilement les lèvres.

Le croque-mort se pencha pour entendre ses dernières paroles.

"Protège... Ciel...

Je t'aime."

Undertaker avait "tué" de ses propres mains la personne qu'il chérissait le plus.

La mort de son compagnon sur la conscience, il avait décidé d'abandonner à tout jamais sa véritable nature.  
Et il était là, devant une photo, à ruminer le passé.

Aller de l'avant.  
Vincent lui avait tellement expliqué cela.  
Il devait l'écouter.  
Lui, ancien shinigami, n'avait pas toujours raison comme il l'avait fièrement affirmé ce jour-là.

Il repensa à Ciel.  
La dernière parcelle de Vincent présente sur cette terre.  
La protéger.  
Effectuer l'unique mission que Vincent lui avait confiée.  
Il devait le faire.

 _"Je t'aime."_

"Le "comte Phantomhive" est encore parmi nous après tout..."


End file.
